Mi primer amor olvidado
by debby.lily1
Summary: ¿Y si Bella no fue el primer amor de Edward? ¿Y si hubo una historia atras? Liliana Morgan es una joven adolescente cuya familia y por motivos de su padre siempre se estan mudando. Cuando llegan a una pequeña ciudad en la que siempre hace frío y que es bosque en la mayor parte. Un día paseando por los bosque de aquella ciudad observara algo que es inimaginable, imposible
1. Nota

La historia es mía por lo que es original pero los personajes son los creados por la autora Stephenie Meyer.

espero que les guste n.n


	2. Capítulo 1

Cap 1:

POV LILIANA

Observo algo nostálgica y con suspiros aguantados los árboles que pasamos, uno tras uno, verde y más verde, además está nublado aunque creo que aquí nunca hace sol. Genial papá, tu empresa decidió hacer uno de sus hoteles cinco estrellas en uno de los lugares más verdes y húmedos del mundo.

Bueno esto de mudarme no es nada nuevo para mí aunque si para mi hermana de cuatro años menos ya que por lo menos aguantamos tres años en París pero salió otro proyecto para papá y aquí estamos de nuevo mudándonos. Desde que tengo memoria lo hemos hecho y mi madre pacientemente lo ha aceptado pero para ser sincera me gustaría ser normal, tener una casa estable a la que diga "he vivido siempre en ella" y no "no recuerdo ni la casa en la que viví a los cinco años, es más ni me acuerdo el lugar donde nací"

-Lily – dice mi madre sacándome de mis pensamientos – sé que te gustaba mucho París pero tu padre no podía rechazar este proyecto.

Como no ha rechazado muchos proyectos.

-Lo entiendo mamá – digo sonriendo de lado porque sé que mi papá no lo hace apropósito y si viajamos tanto es porque quiere que conozcamos el mundo y su trabajo es bien remunerado, de manera que nos da una vida cómoda. Solo busca lo mejor para su familia – pero después de tres años me había adaptado.

-Y yo pronto entraría en el colegio – dice Paige haciendo un puchero – mis amigas irán al mismo colegio mientras yo ni siquiera sé dónde hay una escuela en tanto bosque.

Ella está enfadada y bueno tal vez sea por el inicio de la pubertad, la entiendo, pase por lo mismo cuando tenía nueve años y ella era una niñita pero luego lo acepte y me dedique a ver el lado bueno de las cosas, como el conocer ciudades nuevas, culturas diferentes y de que he aprendido seis idiomas diferentes.

-Encontraras más amigas Paige – le digo mientras pone su cabeza en mi hombro. Mi hermana aunque es pequeña ya mismo llega a mi altura aunque quién no, si solamente a pesar de tener quince años mido un metro cuarenta y cinco. Soy una enana sin remedio o bueno eso dijo el médico aunque tengo oportunidad a lo mucho de medir un metro cincuenta. Viva, cinco centímetros más! - que gran avance. ¬¬

-¿Y si no lo hago Lily? – dice con sus ojitos llenos de preocupación aunque no lo entiendo porque ella es tan dulce que enseguida cualquier persona le coge cariño – ¿Y si me molestan?

-Oye – digo sonriéndole – nada de eso, eres adorable – le doy un beso en su cabello que es igual que el mío; castaño mediano con un toque de chocolate aunque el cabello de mi hermana es largo y con ondas a diferencia del mío que pasa los hombros y es liso como un papel, lo digo enserio, aunque use una rizadora mi cabello a la media hora vuelve a su liso original. – Todo el mundo te amará.

-Las amaran a ambas – dice mi mamá sonriéndonos con su muy conocida dulzura. – Y no lo digo porque soy su madre.

Mi madre es preciosa, su cabello es rubio con rizos muy bonitos, sus ojos son de color verde como esmeraldas, su piel blanca con algo de rubor que la hace simplemente una belleza aunque no sea muy alta. Mi hermana heredo sus ojos esmeralda y sus rizos, ambas heredamos su estatura y yo me quede más abajo todavía pero lo demás ambas somos copias femeninas de mi padre que es alto, ojos avellana pequeños, su piel con coloración algo morena pero no de esa coloración que tomas cuando te quemas en la playa y estás café como una barra de chocolate. También mi padre tiene el cabello café mediano con toques chocolates y de él herede lo liso.

-Nada de eso – dice mi padre mientras sigue conduciendo – no quiero que a mis pequeñas se les acerque algún chico.

Algún chico – pienso con ironía. Nunca me fijo demasiado en un chico porque sé perfectamente que un día papá vendrá y me dirá tenemos que irnos. Para evitarme el dolor de separarme de alguien del que me pueda enamorar mejor lo evito. Consigo amigas pero nada más ni me ilusiono con un posible amor ni le doy alas a alguien.

-No te preocupes papi – dice Paige con su dulzura habitual – yo solo tengo ojos para ti.

-Eso espero pequeña, o tendré que preparar una escopeta para ahuyentar buitres.

Las dos soltamos risas y giro la vista hacia la ventana donde seguimos atravesando bosque.

-¿Vamos a vivir en el bosque o si hay un pueblo aquí, papá? – pregunta mi hermana algo que yo también estoy pensando.

-Claro que hay pueblo Paige – dice mi madre – es solo que estamos cerca de Milford Sound.

Mi nuevo hogar es en Nueva Zelanda, uno de los lugares más húmedos del mundo aunque tengo que aceptar que me encanta la naturaleza, me gusta el aire libre y si soy sincera me gusta bastante el frío. Lo prefiero mil veces mejor al calor y lo digo porque hace unos seis años vivimos en España y hubo una ola de calor que casi me mata así que lo odio. Además usemos la lógica con frio simplemente te abrigas y puedes salir, hacer a cualquier otro lado en cambio con el calor ¡sácate la ropa a ver si puedes! Ni donde te escondas cuando hay calor.

-Me da miedo el bosque – dice mi hermanita.

-Paige, te he dicho muchas veces que en el bosque no hay esa casa donde la chica se corta la lengua – le dice mi mamá refiriéndose a una película de terror que no recuerdo ya que en una parte soy muy infantil, más que mi hermana incluso y cuando vimos esa película la una tapo los ojos de la otra.

Mi pequeño cachorro Golden color café se estira en mi regazo y empieza a moverse como lo loco.

Oh, oh.

-Papá – digo apresuradamente – para.

-Lily estamos en la mitad de la carretera.

-Es que cierto perrito tiene la necesidad de ir al baño ahorita. – digo enfatizando la última palabra. Mi padre al escuchar esto se acerca al borde de la carretera que es más bosque y yo me bajo rápidamente con mi perrito pero esté al tocar suelo sale corriendo.

Ay no!

Salgo corriendo en medio de los arboles e insertándome en el bosque que es húmedo y verde con café. Creo que lo recorro varios metros en busca de mi perro ya que tengo miedo de que se lo vaya a comer algún animal salvaje, pero esto me pasa por no ponerle correa.

Me encuentro entre dos árboles enormes cuando un tipo sombra pasa por uno de los árboles. Bien, creo que el miedo de Paige se me pego. Respiro profundamente para tranquilizarme cuando escucho un ruido en un árbol detrás de mí por lo que giro inmediatamente pero no encuentro nada.

¿Y si me está siguiendo un puma o lo que sea que vive en este bosque?

¡¿Y si ya se comió a mi perro?!

Cálmate Lily, cálmate.

Camino lentamente con cuidado de hacer algún ruido pero vuelvo a escuchar ruidos en los árboles y ahí es cuando veo un tipo sombra en un árbol alejado.

Mis ojos se abren como platos cuando algo toca mi rodilla y pego un grito y un salto del miedo.

Pero solo es mi cachorrito que me está moviendo la cola.

Ay qué alivio – suspiro y me agacho para recogerlo y al tenerlo en mis brazos trata de lamerme.

-Me diste un susto horrible – digo moviendo su cabeza y me doy cuenta de que lo que vi de seguro solo fue mi imaginación. – vamos que tenemos que llegar al pueblo y mi papá debe de estar preocupado.

Camino por donde creo que vine pero siento como si alguien me observara aunque me convenzo de que es mi imaginación.

_Hola, espero que les haya gustado el primer capitulo de esté fanfic que es mi primer proyecto de la novela que tanto me gusto. Gracias por darme su apoyo n.n_


	3. Capítulo 2

Cap 2:

POV LILIANA

Camino rápidamente con mi cachorro en los brazos y justo cuando llego al auto mi padre sale a toda prisa y me mira con mucho cuidado.

-Liliana – me dice algo molesto pero parece también aliviado – pensé que algo te había pasado en el bosque. Tu hermana casi se baja a buscarte pensando en que te había comido un oso o la niña de la cabaña. – dice ocultando su sonrisa.

Y es en ese momento en el que me debato si debería o no decirle lo que creí ver en el bosque. Pero solo fue mi imaginación y si le digo eso de seguro me creerá loca, no voy a vivir en un manicomio en Nueva Zelanda.

-Lo siento – digo para tranquilizarlo – pero este pequeño – digo señalando con la cabeza a mi cachorro - salió corriendo y antes de que se lo coma un oso fui a buscarlo.

-Debes tener cuidado Lily – me dice mi padre mientras nos acercamos al auto – este lugar es pequeño y acogedor pero no te acerques demasiado al bosque, hay demasiados animales salvajes.

Yo asiento con la cabeza y entramos al auto para ir al pueblo. En cuanto llegamos veo que es pintoresco y muy agradable a simple vista. Por eso la compañía eligió este lugar para hacer un nuevo hotel ya que es muy popular para el turismo mundial.

Mientras vamos por el pueblo observo las tiendas, uno que otro parque aunque todo el lugar alrededor yo utilizaría de parque ya que es verde. También en un lado de la carretera está la escuela y a un kilómetro está la secundaria donde estudiare espero por lo menos todo el año. Se ve que no es muy grande pero espero no ser el tema de "viste a la chica nueva" pero como he visto más escuelas de la que creo que puedo contar ya no me importa aunque a veces suele ser algo incómodo. Ya que al ser estadounidense se supone que debo ser rubia, ojos azules, piernas largas, medir un metro sesenta y cinco por lo mínimo y de una piel tan radiante que de envidia. En pocas ser una Barbie pero no. Muchos hasta me preguntan si soy latina ya que me parezco más.

Mi padre conduce hasta que llegamos a un barrio residencial donde están casas elegantes, sencillas y muy bonitas. Mi padre estaciona en una casa en especial bonita al final de la calle que oh, sorpresa limita con el verde bosque.

-Qué bonita casa! – dice mi hermana mirando por la ventanilla y tengo que aceptar que la casa lo es. Es grande, de dos pisos y una terraza. El primer y segundo piso tiene grandes ventanales que resalta el color café anaranjado de las paredes y las puertas color caoba. El jardín delantero tiene césped y flores alrededor del camino del garaje y de la entrada. Me imagino que atrás también hay un gran patio.

-Es preciosa – digo sonriendo y de inmediato estoy deseando querer la habitación del jardín trasero. Mi mente empieza a volar imaginándome sentada en la ventana con un día -de lluvia mientras escucho música o leyendo. – Papá, ¿Cuántas habitaciones tiene?

-Pues el piso de abajo es todo lo fundamental – dice cuando parquea el auto en la puerta – tiene cuatro habitaciones con un baño cada uno pero te dio desde ahora que ese perro tuyo duerme en el cobertizo.

-Pero….papá! - digo haciéndole un puchero – no puedes hacer eso. Estamos en el borde del bosque y con lo travieso que es terminara en el estómago de un oso – o de lo que vi en el bosque. No, no pienses en eso Lily, solo fue imaginación tuya.

-Lily, simplemente le ponemos un collar.

-No voy a amarrarlo!

-Liliana Elizabeth Morgan Wells no voy a dejar que ese perro haga de la casa su baño personal – dice mi padre muy decidido pero si herede de él algo fue la necedad.

-No lo va a hacer además hay mucho jardín y un enorme bosque. Además es un cachorrito, le puede pasar cualquier cosa, además, él es muy educado. Ni siquiera te vas a dar cuenta de su presencia.

Mi padre me mira tratando de no ceder pero los argumentos son buenos. Además mi hermana me apoya y ambas le hacemos caritas que son la debilidad de mi padre.

-Está bien Lily, pero una travesura y dormirá en el cobertizo y no tendrás que oponerte.

Salto de alegría al igual que mi cachorro y le doy una sonrisa junto con un beso en la mejilla. Él simplemente suelta un suspira.

-Entren a ver la casa.

En cuanto la abro veo que es enorme. La estancia es preciosa pero sencilla como es el gusto de toda la familia. Paso por un umbral y me encuentro con una sala enorme amoblada por completo. los adornos están puestos en su lugar, el juego de sala de color café está perfectamente limpio junto con sus cojines acomodados y en el fondo hay un bar pero ese lo usa papá para sus cenas de amigos o con las personas que hace negocios. Me dirijo a otro lado y me encuentro con la escalera que es amplia de mármol con pasadores de madera. Es recta y se divide en dos lados que me imagino que es para ir a un lado de la casa y el otro a la otra. Antes de subir decido terminar de ver la planta baja y me encuentro un comedor enorme, un estudio, una sala más pequeña y una cocina enorme que tiene enormes puertas de cristal que me muestran un jardín enorme. Con plantas, el cobertizo, una mobiliario de patio de color blanco y al fondo la cerca que rodea al bosque.

-Lily! – me grita mi hermana desde el comedor así que corro a ver que quiere. – Tienes que ver las habitaciones! – sale corriendo y yo la sigo mientras sube saltando las escaleras acompañada de mi cachorrito.

Al llegar a la planta de arriba me encuentro con una estancia, grande recubierta de una alfombra color café, las paredes son de color claro para dar luz a la casa aunque bueno tiene las ventanas enormes. Pero como esta nublado son necesarias.

Camino por el pasillo medio iluminado y directamente voy a la habitación que da al jardín de atrás y ahogo un grito al abrirla porque encuentro mis cosas perfectamente ubicadas además de que es igual o mejor de lo que me imagine.

Las paredes son blancas con toques rosados y celestes en los lados, el closet es de puertas café claro, la alfombra es café algo beis y en el centro está la cama aunque este cuarto es enorme, también encuentro una puerta que me dirige al baño pero lo que más me gusta además de mi cama que tiene la colcha blanca con los almohadones turquesas – sí, sí, mi cuarto es lleno de colores – es las grandes ventanales que me dejan ver el jardín además de que no solo son ventanas, es una puerta que me da salida al balcón y alado de las ventanas están el escritorio blanco y un enorme librero blanco con todos mis libros ya colocados en orden.

Simplemente el cuarto me encanta y ahogo un grito de emoción cuando veo una cama de perro cerca de la ventana, junto a un sillón beis.

-¿Qué te parece? – oigo decir a mi padre desde el umbral de la puerta con los brazos cruzados sonriéndome - ¿O es muy infantil para mi pequeña de quince años?

Salto de alegría y corro a abrazarlo.

-Claro que no papá – digo acurrucándome en su pecho como lo he hecho desde pequeña. No por crecer voy a dejar de adorar los abrazos de mi padre que me dan una calidad inmensa. – Me encanta! – le sonrió – gracias por darme está habitación.

-Sabía que te gustaría, además quiero que estés cómoda – me estrecha más en sus brazos – Sé que esto es duro para ti hija, que debes estar cansada de mudarte a cada rato pero quiero que entiendas que solo busco tu bien y el de tu hermana.

-Lo entiendo papá, lo entiendo.

-Pero eres adolescente y esto de no poder tener ni una amiga debe ser molesto.

Vaya, mi papá entiende lo que siento.

-Así es, pero estoy bien papi, no te preocupes.

Me da un apretón más para soltarme justo a tiempo porque mi pequeño raspa mi pierna para que le preste atención.

-Más te vale portarte bien – mi papá le acaricia a cabeza y se va por el pasillo.

Bien, tengo tres días antes de entrar al colegio y quiero disfrutarlos para adaptarme.

Es lunes, está lloviendo, con neblina y yo estoy temblando bajo mi abrigo color rojo y eso que me puse un suéter y una blusa de manga larga, aunque no creo que fue buena idea ponerme una falda con mallas y botas. Me estoy congelando!

Mi hermana está igual o peor que yo aunque ella si tuvo la cabeza de ponerse un pantalón.

-Mamá, tengo demasiado frío.

-Es solo hasta que te acostumbres Paige – paramos en la entrada del colegio donde veo a varios chicos con autos, o bajando del auto de sus padres. En ese momento me avergüenzo de estar vestida así ya que todos traen abrigos largos, botas algunas de caucho, jeans y cosas abrigadas. Bien, mi primer día de clases y todos miraran a la nueva que es extravagante y audaz o muy tonta por vestirse así. Se supone que mi plan era pasar desapercibida. – Listo hija. Cuídate mucho, has amigos, no olvides ir a secretaria a presentar tus documentos y sobre todo diviértete – mi mamá sonríe como para darme ánimos – Por cierto vendré por ti a las dos.

Asiento con la cabeza, recojo mi bolso y me bajo del auto sin antes recibir el beso volado de mi hermana.

-Te quiero mucho Lily – me grita al irse.

Mamá tiene que arreglar personalmente documentos de Paige ya que está por terminar la escuela y como el colegio está antes de la escuela me dejan a mi primero.

Me dirijo a la secretaria del colegio donde me recibe una señora de unos treinta años, que usa lentes, su cabello rubio está recogido en un moño alto y tiene puesto un traje de sastre que le queda muy bien. Es una mujer muy guapa.

-Buenos días – entro tímidamente. Por lo general soy tímida pero…cuando entro en confianza Uf! Es extraño pero así soy yo. – soy nueva y me dijeron que venga aquí.

-Buenos días niña – dice dulcemente – eres de noveno?

La miro con la boca abierta y sorprendida además de ofendida aunque, no sé de qué me sorprendo; todo el mundo piensa que tengo a lo mucho doce años y no solo es por mi edad sino que además de pequeña tengo las facciones dulces y adorable – tengo que reconocer – además de unos lindo cachetes que la gente adora jalar.

-En realidad soy de primero – digo sonriéndole y encogiéndome de hombros.

Ahora ella es la sorprendida y se da cuenta de lo que ha hecho.

-Oh – dice algo avergonzada – lamento tanto… lo siento es que…

-No se preocupe, es normal – digo sonriéndole para que vuelva a la normalidad – todo el mundo lo cree, es más si le parezco tan dulce puede jalarme hasta lo cachetes. Las personas aman hacerlo.

Ella sonríe y me pide que me siente.

-Bueno… ¿tienes tus papeles? – asiento con la cabeza y le entrego la carpeta para que la revise cosa que hace de inmediato – ¿Liliana? – lee mi nombre como preguntándomelo y yo asiento con la cabeza – bonito nombre

-La mayoría me dice Lily

-Es igual de bonito – la verdad es que me encanta mi nombre – por lo que veo en tu carpeta has estado en muchas escuelas – demasiadas diría yo pero no soy problemática – o por lo menos no en la escuela.

-Bueno, el trabajo de mi padre consiste en que tiene que ir viajando de un lado a otro y como no quiere separarse de nosotras nos lleva con él.

-Entiendo – fija su mirada en mi expediente aunque no hay nada sorprendente, creo – vaya tienes promedio de nueve, una disciplina casi intacta si no fuera porque tiendes a ser algo impuntual – no suele ser mi culpa, lo digo enserio – además si nos fijamos hablas seis idiomas diferentes.

-Cuando se viaja tanto es necesario aprender a comunicarse.

Y es verdad, por no saber portugués termine perdida en Brasil y termine en la punta del Cristo Redentor sin poder regresar.

Mientras termina de leer mi expediente y empieza a pasar todos los datos a la computadora yo observo la oficina. Es algo pequeña, de paredes blancas aunque se ve oscura por las cortinas y la alfombra; enfrente hay unas ventanas que me deja ver un edificio donde están algunas aulas aunque todavía están vacías. Observo también el reloj que marca cuatro para la ocho, y otros adornos como una cafetera, un teléfono, unas cuantas carpetas y archivos. A mi izquierda una puerta café y a mi espalda hay una mesa con unas flores, en la pared unos cuadros y en un lado un sillón negro.

-Bueno Lily, ya está – dice la secretaria al termina – con esto hemos terminado de registrarte y puedes ir a tus clases – detrás se escucha el sonido de la impresora que al terminar la secretaria recoge la hoja – aquí está tu horario – dice señalando una cuadricula – el nombre de tus maestros, el libro que están usando – se levanta y se acerca a un armario de metal de dónde saca cuatro libros – el colegio te brinda los libros – me los entrega – al otro lado de la hoja encontraras un mapa del colegio para que no te pierdas y por ultimo está el número de tu casillero y la clave. ¿Entendiste todo?

Asiento con la cabeza aunque me abruma todo esto. No entiendo porque.

-Que tengas un buen día – me sonríe de nuevo dulcemente – espero que te adaptes y oficialmente te doy la bienvenida a Queenstown.

Queenstown es la cuidad más cercana a Milford Sound que es una de las reservas naturales más turísticas del mundo y es a sus alrededores donde la compañía de mi papá planea hacer ese proyecto turístico. Me informe mejor el fin de semana además descubrí muchas cosas interesantes además de que si hay días soleados aunque no son muy comunes. También descubrí que no es tan pequeño como parece ya que tiene once mil setecientos y algo de habitantes. Vaya papá tienes buen ojo para ver potencial.

La verdad es que no me esperaba tanto pero conforme fui investigando me intereso más y más la ciudad y en una parte me gusta. Tengo que salir a investigar pero primero tengo que ir a clases.

-Muchas gracias – nos damos un apretón de manos y me dirijo a buscar mi primera clase que es Matemáticas aunque creo que primero iré a dejar todos los libros que me dieron.

En cuanto encuentro el edificio tres e ingreso me doy cuenta de lo frío que está allí a fuera ¿O seré yo con lo poco arropada que ando?

El pasillo está lleno de chicos que caminan de un lado a otro conversando, en el suelo copiando algún deber, otros en una esquina que necesitan encontrar un lugar donde demostrarse lo mucho que se aman. Para mi suerte no se fijan mucho en mí y eso es un gran alivio.

Camino por el pasillo buscando mi casillero que es el número seiscientos cuatro. Creo que me hubiera mejor dado un mapa para encontrar mi casillero. Después de caminar por dos pasillos y subir al segundo piso al fin lo encuentro. Es como todo, azul marino con numerito pintado de blanco, con unas aberturas y a los lados la cerradura con la clave. La abro con facilidad y me encuentro que el dueño me había dejado uno que otro papel que no uso y un paquetito plateado en la esquina.

Ay Dios! No quiero ni imaginarme quien era el dueño y cuantos más de estas cosas estaban aquí. Lo bueno es que esta sellado. Lo tomo junto con la demás basura y lo boto a la basura. Tal vez su dueño regrese por él.

Pongo los tres libros que no necesito y el de matemáticas lo pongo en mi bolso para mi clase en el salón ocho piso tres del edificio cuatro. Oh demonios! Ese es el edificio de alado! Estoy a un piso de bajada y tres de subida de distancia y tengo cinco minutos! Tengo que correr!

Cierro con fuerza la puerta pero en ese instante la tapa de mi bolso de atora y para colmo la puerta no se quiere abrir! No puedo tener está suerte!

Empiezo a jalonear el bolso y la puerta con mis fuerza que en un jalón lo logro pero escucho un quejido.

-Au! – mis ojos se abren como platos y en cuanto cierro la puerta veo a un chico muy alto, enserio muy alto con la mano en la nariz.

-Cuanto lo siento! – digo acercándome a él que no me mira – lo siento, lo siento. ¿Estás bien?

-Una puerta casi me saca el ojo, claro que estoy bien – dice con ironía.

- Te juro que no me fije – digo nerviosa y tensa. ¿Acaso voy a tener un mal día? – lo lamento enserio. Déjame ver si puedo hacer algo, sé algo de primeros auxilios – me paro de puntillas y toco su mano pero me sorprende que uno sentí una corriente media extraña y dos está helado.

-No te preocupes, estaré bien – da un paso atrás en cuanto lo toco – ten más cuidado para la próxima niña.

Se aleja por el pasillo rápidamente y aunque quiero gritarle que no soy una niña me quedo mirando mi mano.

Ese chico estaba helado, como si estuviera muerto – pienso – bueno tal vez tenga la presión baja o este en mi situación aunque estoy helada en las mano pero mis mejillas están que arden. Que extraño.

Y ese es el momento en el que una voz en mi cabeza me grita: vas a llegar tarde!

Dejo de pensar en el chico para correr escaleras abajo solo pensando en no rodarme las gradas o resbalarme en el suelo entre un edificio y otro.

Ya tendré tiempo de pensar en tonterías.

_Hola, espero que no les aburriera la historia y que hubiera sido de su gusto además solo es mi imaginación _


	4. capítulo 3

Cap 3:

POV EDWARD

Como siempre entro en el colegio junto con mis hermanos pero por alguna razón tengo la sensación de que algo va a pasar y sé que Alice sabe lo que pasara pero no me ha dejado ver que es aunque se la ve emocionada.

Los pensamientos de todos me distraen un poco además de los típicos que he escuchado hace años sobre lo hermosa que es Rosalie, lo guapos que son Emmett y Jasper y la envía que sienten de que tengan ya novia. Son pensamientos de los que me he acostumbrado a ellos sin remedio.

-Tengo clase de química – nos dice Alice con tono adorable - los veré en el almuerzo.

A veces me pregunto que es ridículo tener que ir a la cafetería para guardar las apariencias o no llamar a atención pero siendo sincero lo hacemos de todos modos además de que algunos piensan que es extraño que tengamos comida delante y que ni la probemos.

La veo alejarse felizmente junto con Jasper y con mil y un pensamientos.

-Nosotros también nos vamos – me dice Emmett y se va junto con Rosalie.

En cuanto se van yo también camino hacia el pasillo de arriba mientras trato de escuchar los pensamientos de los demás.

Faltan como diez minutos para entrar a clase y estoy cerca así que me tomo mi tiempo lo que quiere decir que camino más lento de lo que puedo hacer y me desespera.

Mientras pienso en una y otra cosa una puerta de casillero se abre de golpe delante de forma que por instinto casi la rompo para pararla. Y me sorprendo porque no lo vi venir.

Veo que es una chica o mejor dicho una niña por lo pequeña y adorable que se ve por lo que hasta me recuerda a Alice un poco.

Por el sonido de la puerta y porque solté un gruño por la sorpresa cierra la puerta y para aparentar además de que algo en mí quiere molestarla lo cual es extraño pongo mis manos en la nariz donde debió darme.

Sus pensamientos se arremolinan en lo que va a hacer.

-Cuanto lo siento! – dice su voz algo asustada pero dulce –lo siento, lo siento. ¿Estás bien?

Es curioso ya que dice lo que está pensando y no puedo leer más allá de eso.

-Una puerta casi me saca un ojo, claro que estoy bien – digo con ironía.

- Te juro que no me fije – dice nerviosa y asustada – lo lamento enserio. Déjame ver si puedo hacer algo, sé algo de primeros auxilios.

No creo que pueda ayudarme si ni me rasguño. Sin darme cuenta se para de puntillas y toca mi mano que me hace pegar un respingo algo que ni pensé que todavía podía sentir ya que al tocarme sentí una corriente extraña recorrerme además de que en su mente sale la palabra: frío como una piedra. Eso me pone nervioso y me alejo al instante.

-No te preocupes, estaré bien – aunque estoy sorprendido – ten más cuidado para la próxima niña.

Camino rápidamente por el pasillo pero sus pensamientos los sigo oyendo.

-No soy una niña – piensa algo enojada y luego se pone pensativa – pero ese chico estaba helado mmm tal vez se le bajo la presión aunque yo también estoy helada pero como no si tengo toda la sangre en las mejillas

Y en ese momento pasa algo curioso ya que una voz en su propia mente la regaña.

-Deja de pensar en eso y ve a clases que vas a llegar tarde!

Su mente se nubla y la pierdo entre todos los demás pero me ella me intriga ya que nunca la había visto y su mente aunque no pude leerla por completo debe ser curiosa.

Además de que en cuanto estuvo más cerca me llego la sensación de un aroma algo silvestre, entre dulce y amargo que hacen una perfecta combinación que me hizo sentir tan bien como cuando corro por el bosque y no puedo dejar de lado lo que sentí cuando me toco. Todo esto es extraño ¿será que esto es lo que Alice sabía y no quería decirme?

Me dirijo a mi clase y en cuanto llego no presto atención porque empiezo a buscar de nuevo los pensamientos de esa chica por algún motivo pero no los encuentro.

Sí, todo esto es extraño.

POV LILIANA

Mientras corro por el corredor pensando en que clase tenía matemáticas reflexiono un poco, no debería correr ya que soy nueva y al ser nueva puedo excusarme de que me perdí. Así que dejo de correr y me tomo mi tiempo. Debí pensar eso antes.

Me acerco al salón catorce que según la hoja que me dieron es en la que tengo clases y toco la puerta. La verdad es que ya no me molesta presentarme aunque todavía tengo pánico escénico.

-Buenos días – digo algo avergonzada porque el profesor se ve intimidante – soy nueva y me enviaron aquí. – le entrego la hoja y le sonrío mientras la examine.

-Debe ser más puntual señorita

-Lo sé, es solo que me perdí.

-Ya se acostumbrara – dice en susurro –pase.

Entro en el salón y como siempre todos me observan.

-Jóvenes – dice el profesor tratando de que le presten atención aunque ya lo hacen – tenemos una estudiante nueva así que preséntate niña.

¿Cuál es la manía de las personas de decirme niña? Mejor ni me enojo, siempre lo van a hacer.

-Hola – digo sonriendo – mi nombre es Liliana Morgan pero me dicen Lily, espero llevarme bien con ustedes pero no me vayan a coger de su patito solo por ser nueva y pequeña.

Todos se ríen y me siento bien ya que se ven amigables.

-Siente señorita – dice hasta el profesor sonriendo – continuare con la clase.

Como estoy a mitad del año lo que está enseñando el profesor yo ya aprendí en mi antiguo colegio por lo que me dedico solo a copiar los ejercicios.

Mi mente se concentra en otra cosa y es pensar en ese extraño chico. Ahora que lo pienso no le vi la cara aunque claro si le di con la puerta pero me doy cuenta de que era pálido, parecía una hoja de papel. Tal vez sea albino.

Entre pensamiento y pensamiento suena la campana y todos se ponen de pie así que hago lo mismo. En ese instante una chica muy guapa, de cabello castaño claro, ojos azules y sonrisa cautivadora se para delante de mí.

-Hola – me dice sonriendo – Lily, ¿verdad?

-Sí – le devuelvo la sonrisa.

-Bueno ya que sé que eres nueva o bueno todo el mundo lo sabe, ¿quieres que te acompañe por el colegio para que no te pierdas?

Suspiro de alivio ya que seguramente me imagine que terminaría perdida todo el día.

-Claro, te lo agradecería de todo corazón.

-Que bien por cierto me llamo Lena.

-Bueno mi nombre ya lo conoces. – ella me sonríe y guarda su libro en su mochila.

-¿Qué clase tienes después?

-Pues – digo buscando la hoja – Química.

-Yo también pero será mejor apresurarnos que está en el otro edificio.

-Aquí les gusta andar de edificio en edificio, ¿verdad?

-La verdad es que sí, la mayoría de mis clases están en el edificio dos y cuatro pero mi casillero está en el edificio cinco.

Caminamos por los pasillos y varios chicos le dedican una sonrisa o un saludo. Bueno Lena es muy bonito y es obvio que les guste a muchos.

-¿De dónde vienes?

-De París – le digo como si nada – pero siempre ando mudándome así que nunca me apego demasiado a un lugar.

-¿Por qué?

Empiezo a explicarle toda la historia de mi vida donde ando de un lado a otro y a Lena le encantaría viajar como yo lo he hecho.

-Vaya conoces todos los continentes en pocas.

-Se podría decir aunque es agotador en ocasiones. En especial la vez que en una año estuve en tres escuelas diferentes.

Los ojos de Lena se abren como platos al escuchar eso.

-Vaya, así cualquiera pensaría que eres una niña problemática.

Suelto un suspiro de frustración

-¿Por qué todo el mundo me dice niña? ¿Tan así lo parezco?

Lena suelta una risita al ver el puchero que hago.

-La verdad es que un poco y no es para que te ofendas pero eres adorable sino hubieras entrado en mi salón creería que eres de primero.

-Lo mismo me dijo la secretaria – digo encogiéndome de hombros – aunque ella me dijo de noveno. Con este paso voy a terminar en la escuela con Paige.

-¿Paige?

-Mi hermana, tiene once años y va al último año en la escuela.

-Que bonito nombre – dice con ilusión Lena – ambas los tienen a diferencia de mí.

-Lena es un bonito nombre

-Sí pero no Magdalena. Parece que tengo nombre de señora.

No puedo evitar soltar una risa y ella también lo hace.

Mientras seguimos conversando y caminamos por el edificio muchos la saludan o le sonríen.

-Eres popular por lo que veo.

-En realidad no mucho – dice con indiferencia – pero cuando vives en una ciudad no tan grande conoces a todos ya que has crecido con ellos pero pronto te acostumbras y todos también te van a conocer.

-Si mi papá no sale con otro proyecto.

-Para ti debe ser algo cansado viajar tanto.

-Bastante – digo con sinceridad.

Al llegar la salón de química que en realidad es el laboratorio me toco con un salón con luz natural, grande, con mesones para prácticas pero que solo parecen de dos con un mechero y un lavado.

-Vaya – digo observando – que bonito.

-La ventaja de solo ser máximo treinta por clase – me dice Lena que me lleva a una mesa alado de la ventana. - ¿Te importaría si soy tu compañera?

-No, claro que no me importa pero tal vez estén viendo cosas diferentes y sea lenta.

-Si no puedes, yo te ayudo.

Le sonrió agradecida y al dejar mi bolso en la mesa voy a ver al profesor que está revisando unos papeles y le indico el mío.

-Espero que te iguales pronto Liliana.

-Eso hare señor.

-Preséntate a tus compañeros – me indica en cuanto todos se han sentado.

Tomo un poco de aire y saludo a todos para luego regresar a mi asiento.

-Espero no tener que hacer esto todo el día.

-Pero debe ser de lo más común.

-Más de lo que más te imaginas.

Las dos horas de clases pasan volando entre explicaciones del átomo y la tabla periódica. Después de todo en todos los países te enseñan lo mismo. Para mi suerte.

Durante la clase muchos me volteaban a ver y en una parte no me gusta ser el centro de atención pero bueno también le dirigían miradas a Lena.

-Hey Lena – le dice un chico -alto, pelirrojo de test clara y ojos muy bonitos- mientras caminamos por el pasillo dirigiéndonos a la cafetería - ¿Cómo te fue el sábado?

-Hola Richard – le dice sonriéndole – bien pero ir por el bosque no es tan gran idea.

Lo interesante del chico es que no se ha dado cuenta de mi presencia hasta que deja de mirar a Lena.

-Me imagino que debes ser la chica nueva – me dice con un tono alegre como si me conociera de toda su vida – unos chicos de mi salón hablaron de ti.

-¿De verdad?

-Sí pero pensé que bromeaban cuando decían que parecías de octavo.

-¡Oye! – digo con un gesto de indignación

-Y hasta haces pucheros – dice con dulzura para luego jalar mi mejilla – a ver niña ¿de qué escuela escapaste?

-¿Y tú de que asilo saliste? – digo algo enfadada y tratando de molestarlo también.

Él de seguro debería enojarse pero en su lugar ríe un poco ya que Lena también lo hace.

-Esta niña ya me cayó bien – dice apegándose a mí y pasándome el brazo por los hombros aunque tiene que encorvarse un poco - ¿Cómo te llamabas?

-Liliana

-¿Te dicen Ana?

-Eh…no, me dicen Lily

-Hasta tu nombre es adorable – me vuelve a jalar la mejilla – con tu tamaño y por la forma en la que eres pronto todos te tendrán como su llavero.

-¡Oye!

Oigo a Lena reírse y la verdad es que Richard me agrada aunque me moleste pero todo el mundo lo hace.

-No la molestes tanto Richard – dice Lena a mi lado – es su primer día.

-Es para hacerla sentir mejor ¿te siente más a gusto?

-Bueno… - pongo expresión pensativa – un confianzudo me está abrazando y jalando las mejillas… sí, creo que estoy a gusto.

Él suelta una risa al igual que Lena y empieza a preguntarme cosas al igual que Lena por lo que cuando entramos en la cafetería lo hacemos como si lo hiciéramos a diario. Igual mientras hacemos fila por la comida seguimos hablando y Richard sigue molestándome pero también lo hace Lena de manera que terminamos riendo.

-No puedo creer que te hayas equivocado de salón en quinto grado – digo riendo junto con Lena por la historia que conto de Richard.

-Varios años después y ese día creo que me perseguirá para siempre – dice soltando un suspiro.

-Ya no sufras – dice Lena – mejor come un papa para que ya no te quejes – poniendo una papa en la boca de Richard.

Una mano se pone en mi hombro por lo pego un respingo para encontrarme con chico alto aunque no tanto como Richard; de cabello negro azabache y ojos color azul claro. Mira a Richard con arrogancia y desaprobación.

-Amigo, tú no esperas nada – dice negando con la cabeza – ni bien saliste del salón fuiste en busca de la chica nueva. – me dirige una mirada – no te preocupes lo de acosador a los días se le pasa.

-Es bueno saberlo aunque he descubierto que es confianzudo.

-Entonces conoces gran parte de su personalidad – me dedica una sonrisa – Mucho gusto, mi nombre es Michael Wells

-Liliana Morgan – digo yo presentándome – pero me dicen Lily.

-Bonito nombre – se sienta en una de las sillas cercanas – ¿Y de dónde saliste pequeña?

Bueno en lugar de niña he avanzado a pequeña. Un avance es un avance.

-La verdad es que tengo tantos lugares que si te digo no acabo hasta las dos.

-Eres muy viajera – dice sonriéndome – entonces eres de no quedarte quiera.

Está muy cerca de mí por lo que yo me voy un poco hacía atrás hasta que escucho otra voz.

-Oigan – dice esa voz femenina con algo de regaño – pobre chica, por lo menos denle un día para luego rondarla.

Michael fija su mirada en la dueña de esa voz que resulta ser una chica tan alta como Lena pero de cabello negro y ojos verdes.

-Vamos Grace – dice Michael haciéndole señas de que se siente con su bandeja de comida – no te pongas celosa que Lily no te va a quitar a nadie.

-No son celos Michael – le dice ella levantando una ceja – pero no la abrumen – me dedica una sonrisa – hola, no te preocupes por este par de buitres – Michael y Richard la ven mal pero ella solo les sonríe – persiguen a todo lo que tenga una falda. Se mueren por una novia pero no caigas en sus trampas.

-Sé que me quieres – le dice Michael.

-En tus mejores sueños – le responde ella – por cierto soy Grace.

-Lily – digo mientras veo la cara de falsa ofensa de Michael – No te preocupes no soy tan fácil de convencer.

-Entonces las dos nos llevaremos muy bien – dice guiñándome un ojo.

-Sabía que se caerían bien – dice muy alegre Lena. – Y que bueno porque mi siguiente clase es física que es en el edificio cinco así que me voy – se levanta y recoge sus cosas además de su bandeja – la cuidan – les dice a los chicos con una sonrisa – Te veré más tarde Lily.

-Adiós Lena – le digo con un gesto en la mano.

Al irse los chicos se me acercan más en una forma como si quisieran intimidarme y Grace solo suelta un bufido.

-Lena se ha ido y como nos ha pedido que te cuidemos eso haremos – me dice Richard con una sonrisa.

-Lo dijo de la forma en ayudarla no en la forma de que quieras llevártela contigo a Dios sabe donde – dice Grace con desaprobación por lo que sonrió divertida.

-Eres una mal pensada Grace – dice Michael – además es cuestión de tiempo para que caiga en nuestros brazos ¿Verdad Lily?

Lo miro algo extrañada pero en una parte me causan mucha gracia.

-Oh claro – digo con ironía – son irresistibles pero si no les molesta tengo que caer en la clase de literatura en estos momentos. – me levanto con la bandeja al igual que los tres.

-Pues Michael tiene literatura – dice Grace con ánimo – él te llevara aunque es mejor que se den prisa porque es en el tercer piso del edificio dos.

-Ven Lily – me dice Michael poniéndome un brazo en los hombros como lo hizo Richard – espera a que todos me ven contigo, se morirán de envidia.

-¿Envidia? – digo sin creer lo que me dice - ¿Por qué?

-Bueno al ser esta ciudad pequeña la mayoría se conoce y todos saben que vino una nueva chica.

-No la molestes – dice Richard – no te preocupes nadie te acosara.

-Para eso te tiene a ti – le dice Grace molestándolo ya que cuando Richard la ve mal ella le saca la lengua – bueno váyanse ya y no la vayas a llevar por otro lado Michael que entre Lena y yo te daremos un buen golpe.

-Oigan puedo defenderme yo solita aunque me vean pequeña y delgada.

-Solo es precaución – me dice Grace con una sonrisa – los veré en la salida. Vámonos Richard – le dice mientras le jala del brazo.

-No le vayas a echar el ojo – le advierte a Michael – yo la vi primero.

Ambos me causan risa ya que parecen niños y se supone que esa soy yo.

-Sí, sí como tú digas – Michael me arrima más a él y me hace girar – vamos Lily.

Caminamos de nuevo por el jardín del colegio y para ser una ciudad pequeña este colegio es grande.

-¿Oye, cuantos edificios hay en este lugar?

Michael pone cara pensativa y con su mano libre acaricia su barbilla me imagino para parecer más intelectual.

-Pues seis aunque si quitas el administrativo cinco para estudiantes. Aunque sea una ciudad pequeña tenemos un colegio muy grande.

Michael empieza a mostrarme los edificios mientras caminamos al edificio tres y al pasar también lo observan algunos chicos que lo miran sorprendidos por estar a su lado. De seguro piensan que se robó a una niña.

-Hey Michael – dice un chico que se acerca a él - ¿Quién es ella?

-Lily – dice Michael con una sonrisa – Lily él es Dominic.

El chico me sonríe amablemente y me observa un poco.

-Así que tú eres la nueva – yo asiento con la cabeza – bueno no se equivocan cuando dicen que eres bonita – siento el rubor en mis mejillas – además eres muy adorable! – se me acerca y me jala la mejilla. ¿Acaso es el día que jalar las mejillas de Lily?

-¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta? – le digo a Michael quien asiente - ¿Acaso todo el mundo es así de confianzudo en esta ciudad?

Los dos sueltan una risa que se me hace un poco contagiosa.

-Bueno cuando vemos a una dulzura con tú es inevitable.

-Gracias por el halago.

-¿Bueno y a todo eso como terminaste en brazos de Michael? – me pregunta Dominic.

-Bueno Lena nos la encargo – dice Michael – aunque según Richard la reclamo primero.

-¿Desde cuándo se supone que un chico reclama a una chica? – digo con tono severo.

-No lo sé – dice encogiéndose de hombros – bueno hemos llegado.

El aula de lenguaje es grande como las otras en las que he estado además es de color blanco dándole luz y reflejando varios libros en unas estanterías en la derecha de la habitación.

Antes de entrar mi piel se pone de gallina porque vuelvo a sentir frio como en la mañana cuando pasa un chico grande o bueno grande es poco para describirlo. Es enorme! Y aun así es guapo y no es como todos los chicos grandes que son torpes al caminar, al contrario camina con elegancia que es imposible no notarlo.

-¿Quién es ese? – le pregunto a los chicos.

-¿El que paso? – me pregunta Dominic por lo que yo asiento – pues es Emmett Cullen.

-¿Juega futbol? Porque es enorme y parece capaz de derribar a un oso. – si yo me paro a su lado de lo pequeña que soy desaparezco.

-La verdad es que no es muy sociable al igual que sus hermanos. Son un poco lejanos a todo aunque son muy listos.

-¿Enserio?

-Sí pero también son un poco intimidantes

-Pero debes admitir que Alice y Rosalie son guapas – dice Michael – aunque inalcanzables porque Emmett y Jasper son sus novios.

-¿Son novios entre hermanos? – digo escandalizada.

-Oh claro que no – dice Michael – eres muy inocente, ellos son adoptados. Pero bueno entremos.

-¿Solo son cuatro?

-Cinco con Edward pero él es todavía más alejado.

-Y sobre todo arrogante – dice Dominic – parece como si lo supiera todo.

-Bueno siempre en un lugar así hay cosas raras – digo haciendo una broma – yo encontré a Michael y Richard por ejemplo y eso que es mi primer día.

Michael me ve con fingida indignación y Dominc ríe.

-Está niña ya me cayo bien

-Además de que se hizo ya confianzuda.

Al ingresar algunos chicos y chicas preguntan por mi presencia y yo me siento aliviada de que me traten como si me conocieran de siempre.

Pero algo se me hace raro y es porque sentí frio cuando ¿Emmett? Paso a mi lado. ¿No le clave a él la puerta? No, él es enorme y el otro chico era alto pero no como Emmett tal vez solo estoy imaginando cosas.


End file.
